Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban
by raion
Summary: Es geht um Sirius Zeit in Azkaban. Darum was er so denkt und wie er seine Haft erlebt.... und später um seine Flucht aus dieser Hölle. Überarbeitete Version
1. Gedanken eines Gefangenen

_**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban von raion**_

Hallo Leute ^^

ich weiß, ich weiß ich verdammt lange nicht von mir hören lassen. Ich habe die Geschichte überarbeitet und fertig gestellt jetzt muss ich sie nur noch hochladen *gg*

Und das ist einzig und allein MysticSorceror zu verdanken die meine Geschichte unbedingt lesen wollte… allerdings auf Englisch XD

_**Myst-chan thank you so much for motivating me to finish this. **__**I always I appreciate your critic and encouragement, you are a great friend *huggles*  
**_  
Das ist meine erste FF also seid bitte gnädig mit mir ^^;;

**Erzählform****:** Sirius Gedanken.

**Disclaimer****:** Sirius Black und das ganze drum herum gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story

Ok, jetzt wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß

eure raion

**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban**

**1. Gedanken eines Gefangenen  
**_**  
**_Ich sitze einigermaßen entspannt auf meiner Pritsche und lausche dem Rauschen des Meeres.

Das wäre gar keine so schlechte Sache, wenn sich diese Pritsche auf der ich sitze nicht in einer der Zellen, der Festung Azkabans befinden würde.

Ja ich bin hier in Azkaban....

...dem berüchtigten Zauberer Gefängnis das sich auf einer Insel mitten im Meer abgeschieden von jeder Zivilisation befindet.

Azkaban ist das sicherste Gefängnis das es gibt!  
Bis jetzt hat es noch niemand geschafft von hier zu entkommen!  
Was ganz allein der Verdienst der Wächter Azkabans, der Dementoren ist.

Die Dementoren gehören zu den übelsten Kreaturen, die auf Erden wandeln.  
Sie brüten an den dunkelsten, schmutzigsten Orten, und schaffen Zerfall und Verzweiflung.  
Sie saugen Frieden, Hoffnung und Glück aus jedem Menschen, der ihnen nahe kommt.

Wenn sie können, nähren sie sich so lange von ihm, bis er wie sie selbst wird... seelenlos und böse. Oder einfacher gesagt Wahnsinnig!

Durch ihre Anwesenheit werden die Mauern und das Wasser um die Festung herum beinahe unwichtig, um die Gefangenen von der Flucht abzuhalten.

Weil wir alle in unseren Köpfen gefangen sind.  
Die meisten Gefangenen können so keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Wenn sie nicht schon verrückt geworden sind.

Die Sonne geht unter,  
bald bin ich der Unendlichkeit wieder einen Tag näher.

Ja der Unendlichkeit und den dunklen Visionen der Vergangenheit die mich in meinen Träumen heimsuchen.

Es ist dunkel.  
Selbst die letzten dämmrigen Sonnenstrahlen sind verschwunden.  
Das einzige Licht das ich hatte....

... die letzten Strahlen der Hoffnung.  
Das letzte bisschen Wärme in meiner dunklen, kalten Welt.

Wie lange sitze ich schon hier?  
Tage? Monate? Nein noch viel schlimmer, ich bin schon seit Jahren hier.

Zwölf Jahre sieben Monate und dreiundzwanzig Tage um genau zu sein.  
Ich habe das zählen der Tage nie aufgegeben, es gibt mir unerklärlicherweise Klarheit zu wissen welcher Tag gerade ist.

Heute ist der vierundzwanzigste Mai.  
In achtundsechzig Tagen feiert mein Patenkind seinen dreizehnten Geburtstag.

Ach, ja Harry .....  
Er ist jetzt in Hogwarts, bestimmt ist er im Quidditch Team.  
Er spielt sicherlich genau so gut wie sein Vater einst.

James

An ihn zu denken schmerzt mich sehr, er war mein bester Freund, mein Vertrauter, mein Bruder.....

... und ich bin schuld an seinem Tod!

Ich habe James und Lily Potter auf dem Gewissen, es ist Alles meine Schuld.

Meinetwegen hat der kleine Harry keine Eltern mehr und muss bei seinen Muggel Verwandten leben, ich verdiene es hier zu sein.

Hier in der kleinen dunklen Zelle mit dem winzigen vergitterten Fenster, dass mir das wenige Licht spendet das ich Tags über habe.

Es ist so furchtbar kalt, egal welche Tages- oder Jahreszeit gerade ist, hier in den Zellen von Azkaban ist es immer kalt!

Dafür sorgen Sie schon, unsere gnaden- und gewissenlosen Wächter.  
Deren Gesichter nur jene zu sehen bekommen, die dem Tode geweiht sind.

Die Dementoren, durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit saugen sie mit ihrem rasselndem Atem alle positiven Energien und Gedanken auf und hinterlassen nur schlimme Erinnerungen.

Viel der Gefangenen, haben bereits nach wenigen Tagen Gedächtnisprobleme, wissen nicht mehr wer sie sind und schon kurze Zeit darauf haben die Dementoren es geschafft.  
Sie haben ihren Verstand vollkommen verloren!

Manche sind widerstandsfähiger bei ihnen dauert dieser Prozess länger aber früher oder später erwischt es sie Alle, es gibt kein Entkommen!

Nicht das ich mich mit einem von _Denen_ unterhalten hätte um festzustellen dass sie verrückt sind.

Das würden die Wächter niemals gestatten, ich bin immerhin Gefangener im Hochsicherheitstrakt.

Selbst wenn sie es gestattet hätten, hätte ich mit keinem von Denen auch nur ein Wort gewechselt!

Das sind immerhin Todesser, sie sind der Feind…  
…zumindest waren sie es einmal.

In ihrem momentanen Zustand, können sie nicht mal mehr einer Fliege was zu leide tun.  
Sie sind am Ende, ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen.

Von einen auf den anderen Tag, ist auch noch der letzte Hauch von Menschlichkeit, von Leben aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Und mit Ihm ist auch ihr Verstand passé!

Damals, als ich sie noch Alle zu jeder Zeit gut im Auge behalten konnte, sah ich es tagtäglich, das war bevor sie mich in diese Zelle gesteckt haben.

Ich bin zwar immer noch im Hochsicherheitstrakt, aber plötzlich hab ich eine Zelle mit einem… auch wenn es auch noch so winzig ist… aber ich habe ein Fenster.

Das mag zwar nicht viel sein, aber das wenige Licht das durch das Fenster strahlt gibt mir ein wenig Wärme.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wem ich das zu verdanken habe, aber ich stehe in seiner Schuld!

Sollte ich jemals hier raus kommen, werde ich herausfinden wem ich das zu verdanken habe.

Und dann werde ich mich auf meine Art und Weise erkenntlich zeigen!  
Bei dem Gedanken daran, umspielt ein hämisches Grinsen meine Lippen.

Wer auch immer es war, muss sehr mächtig sein oder die richtigen Beziehungen haben.  
Womöglich sogar beides!

Es kann also keiner meiner alten Freund sein.  
Sie haben nicht genug Macht… selbst wenn sie, sie hätten...

...sie würden mir nicht helfen.....

....denn auch sie denkt ich habe die Potters ausspioniert… sie denken, dass ich Peter und all die Muggel getötet habe und vor allem denken sie ich sei Du- weist- schon- wer's rechte Hand gewesen.

Wenn es also keiner meiner alten Freunde war, muss es einer der ehemaligen Feinde gewesen sein.

Die denken doch nicht wirklich, dass ICH James, meinen Bruder, an ihren Meister ausgeliefert habe?

…

Und wenn doch?

Wer von Denen ist so gut rehabilitiert worden beziehungsweise wer von Ihnen ist raffiniert genug, um dem Ministerium glaubhaft vorspielen zu können, dass er unschuldig ist und unter dem Bann des Dunklen Lords stand, so das er heute trotzdem eine solche Macht besitzt?

…

Wenn ich es genau bedenke, sollten die entkommenen Todesser mich eigentlich lieber tot sehen wollen, als mir zu helfen oder mir meine Haft zu erleichtern.

Immerhin ist ihr Meister in der Nacht, in der er bei James und Lily auftauchte verschwunden und wurde seither nicht mehr gesehen. So das es heißt, dass er gestorben sei.

Daraus ließe sich doch ganz leicht schließen, dass es eine Falle für den Dunklen Lord war. Dass es in der Absicht des Spitzels lag ihn mit den Potters zu beseitigen.

Tja und interessanterweise nimmt alle Welt an ich sei der dreckige Spion Voldemorts gewesen… deshalb sollten die Todesser mich eigentlich auch hassen.

Wissen sie denn nicht was ich getan habe?

Ich bin schon so lange hier, aber dennoch weiß ich ganz genau wer, wo und warum ich hier bin!

Ich bin Sirius Black.  
Ich sitze hier in einer der Hochsicherheitszellen in Azkaban. Umgeben von Todessern und Dementoren, und ich bin hier weil ich meinen besten Freund, James Potter verraten habe!

Aber was mir noch viel schmerzlicher bewusst ist, als zu wissen wer, wo und warum ich hier bin, ist das ich dennoch unschuldig bin!

Ich habe James vielleicht verraten  
aber nicht an ihn dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf!

Was nicht minder schlimm ist und weswegen ich mich nicht weniger schuldig fühle, aber das was mir alle Welt vorwirft habe ich nicht getan!

Dennoch sind James und Lily tot und ich bin schuld daran.

Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen!

Ich hätte besser wissen müssen wem ich, nein, wem Wir vertrauen können und wem nicht!

Ich hätte selbst in jener verwirrenden Zeit den Durchblick nicht verlieren und mich nicht in die fadenscheinigen Intrigen eines "Freundes" hineinziehen lassen dürfen!

Ich habe versagt!

Ich habe die Fakten nicht gründlich genug durchdacht, ich war mir meiner Sache so sicher und bin deshalb unvorsichtig geworden.

Ich dachte ich hätte den perfekten Plan gehabt um James und seine Familie zu schützen.  
Ich dachte auf diese Art und Weise würde er sie niemals finden....

....doch mit meinem ach so perfekten Plan habe ich sie ihm direkt in die Arme gespielt ohne es zu bemerken....

...ich bin so dumm gewesen!

…ich habe ihn falsch eingeschätzt, dabei war es so offensichtlich...

* * *

Ich würde mich sehr über eine Rückmeldung freuen ^^ bis zum nächsten Mal

Raion


	2. Albträume eines Gefangenen

**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black und das ganze drum herum gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser story!

**Feedback:** Ist bei mir immer willkommen!

**Erzählform:** Sirius Gedanken

Ok, jetzt red ich auch nicht mehr lang herum und wünsch euch viel Spaß!!!

eure raion **;)**

**2. ****Albträume eines Gefangenen****  
**  
Es ist bereits spät geworden und ich kann es, so sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehre, nicht mehr verhindern, ich kann es nicht mehr hinauszögern… einzuschlafen.

Bei dem bloßen Gedanken, daran was mich in meinen Träumen erwartete überfällt mich ein unbändiges Zittern, das nur noch mein schlechtes Gewissen überbieten kann.

Aber es bringt nichts sich weiter zu wehren,  
die Dementoren haben mich ausgelaugt ich kann nicht weiter kämpfen …

…nicht heute…

_**Sirius Traum **__**  
**__  
_Ich schrecke aus meinem Traum hoch, mein Puls rast.  
Mein Atem geht so schnell, als wäre ich gerade um mein Leben gelaufen.

Es ist eine kalte Oktobernacht.  
Die Sterne sind hinter dicken Wolken versteckt doch der Vollmond ist trotzdem eindeutig auszumachen.

Ein eisiger Wind weht mir ins Gesicht und Nebelschwaden erschweren mir die Sicht aber ich weiß trotzdem ganz genau wo ich bin...

... das kleine Haus vor mir, umgeben von einem endlos erscheinenden Wald…

…ich habe soviel Zeit hier verbracht, das ich selbst mit geschlossenen Augen mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen könnte wo ich bin.

Ich bin auf dem Anwesen der Potters, in Godrics Hollow.

Leise schleiche ich mich zu einem der Fenster und werfe verstohlene Blicke in das traute, noch friedliche Heim der glücklichen jungen Familie.

Ich weiß ganz genau was passieren wird… ich habe diesen Traum schließlich jede Nacht.

Es ist die Nacht des einunddreißigsten Oktobers....

Halloween… die Nacht der Toten…

Schon bald wird ein Mann in schwarz gekleidet, dessen Gesicht von einer tief reichenden Kapuze verdeckt wird hier auftauchen, und die Geschichte wird ihren Lauf nehmen.

Ich kann wie in jedem dieser Träume wieder einmal nur zusehen wie mein bester Freund versuchte, jenen Eindringling aufzuhalten....

…ich schließe die Augen, drückte die Lider fest aufeinander, ich will es nicht schon wieder sehen, ich kann es nicht mehr sehen… James stirbt.

Und plötzlich, hörte ich wieder jene Stimmen, die mich schon seit Jahren verfolgen...

"Nein, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"  
"Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen... verschwinde oder..."  
"Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle –Bitte nicht Harry! Bitte verschone mein Baby... verschone ihn... bitte verschone ihn..."

... dann kann ich nur noch Lilys letzte Schreie und das schrille, verrückte Lachen dieses Monsters hören.

**_Ende des Traumes_**

Ich zittere am ganzen Leib während ich mich vom Laken, der harten Pritsche hochstemme.

Ich bin völlig verschwitzt, und mein schmutziges langes Haar klebt mir regelrecht im Gesicht. Auch die schäbigen Fetzten die meine Kleidung darstellen kleben an mir, und ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt einfach eine kalte Dusche nehmen.

Zu gern würde ich meine Angst und meine Schuld mit dem Schmutz abwaschen… außerdem würde es mir helfen mich körperlich und geistig wieder zu beruhigen.

Aber natürlich ist mir klar, das die nächste Möglichkeit für mich zu duschen und somit die Chance, meine Last, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, abzulegen noch in weiter ferne liegt.

Ich kauere mich in der dunkelsten, und der von der Tür am entferntesten Ecke zusammen.

Mein Atem geht noch viel zu schnell und immer wieder werden meine Gedanken von den beiden quälenden Frage unterbrochen.

Wie konnte das nur passieren und warum habe ich es nicht verhindert????

Heiße Tränen der Verzweiflung suchen ihren Weg über meine ausgemergelten Wangen. Meinen Körper durchfährt eine brennende Welle der Wut und Schuld.

Nachdem ich wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen bin, schreie ich völlig aufgelöst:  
„Ja ich gebe es zu, ich bin schuld an James Tod! Es ist alles meine Schuld, und ich verdiene es hier zu sein!"

Bis in die winzigste Faser meines Körpers spüre ich, wie sehr es mir zusetzt diese Gedanken auszusprechen.

Weil es das Wissen um meine Unschuld ist das mir hilft meinen Verstand zu wahren.  
Mein Verstand weiß, dass ich nicht schuld an James und Lilys Tod bin, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich so wahnsinnig schuldig…

…wäre ich ihr Geheimniswahrer gewesen, würden sie heute noch leben und ich würde nicht hier in Azkaban versauern!

Es ist so grausam,  
jede Nacht, in jedem meiner Träume sehe ich sie....

Auch wenn ich nicht dabei war als es passierte…

…jedes Mal sehe ich ihn aufs Neue… James und Lilys Kampf…

…ich höre Lily schreien und um Harrys Leben betteln....

.... es ist grauenvoll, es lässt mir das Blut in den Andern gefrieren…

…plötzlich erscheint ein giftgrüner Blitz, Lilys Stimmer verschwindet und ich erwache erneut aus meiner nächtlichen Tortur…

Die Gittertür zu meiner Zelle öffnet sich mit einem lauten quietschenden Geräusch.

Es ist stockdunkel..... es muss wohl Neumond sein…

…es gibt hier weder elektrisches noch magisches Licht, weil die Dementoren keines brauchen und auf die Gefangenen keine Rücksicht genommen wird…

…die meisten von ihnen können durch ihre geistige Verwirrung hell von dunkel sowieso nicht mehr unterscheiden… oder sie ziehen die Dunkelheit dem Licht vor.

Wie auch immer… darum kann ich jedenfalls nicht sehen, wer mich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt.

Doch eigentlich ist die Frage wer meine Zelle betritt ebenso unnötig wie das Licht.  
Denn hier gibt es nur zwei Arten von "Besuch" für mich und ich würde gerne auf beide verzichten…

…wobei Minister Fudge wenigstens für Konversation zu haben ist, auch wenn er dadurch nur herausfinden will ob ich noch alle Tassen in Schrank habe… es amüsiert mich jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue, zu sehen wie entsetzt Fudge über meine geistige Klarheit ist!

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es jedoch bereits so gegen drei Uhr morgens ist, können es nur die Dementoren sein…

…Minister Fudge schlummert zu solch einer nachtschlafenden Zeit bestimmt friedlich in seinem warmen weichen Bett…

Außerdem war seine letzte Inspektion erst vor zwei Monaten, was bedeutet, dass er erst Anfang Juli wieder kommen wird. So ungern wie er hier ist…

…was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann, denn wenn ich die Wahl hätte wär ich auch lieber wo anders… wird er sicher auch nicht einen Tag früher auftauchen als nötig!

Ein weiteres ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen ertönt.

Ich nehmen an sie haben die Tür wieder geschlossen… und ich hoffe, dass sie das von außen getan haben!

…

Ich kann sie zwar nicht sehen, aber ich spüre das sie bereits in meiner Nähe sind.

Muss ich immer so verdammtes Pech haben?

Wenigstens einmal hätten sie mich ruhig überhören können!

…wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab hätte....

....wenn ich damit auch nicht hier raus könnte, es würde mir schon reichen wenn mir jemand mit einem Fluch meine Stimme nehmen könnte.

…dann hätte ich nicht ständig Probleme mit diesen verdammten Dementoren!

Nicht das sie es, nicht auch schon am Tag auf mich abgesehen hätten!  
Es ist schließlich Tag ein Tag aus einer von ihnen vor meiner Zelle postiert.

Sie könnten mich doch wenigstens in der Nacht in Ruhe lassen!  
Aber nicht mal diesen simplen ungefährlichen Wunsch wollen sie mir erfüllen!

Der werte Herr Minister hat wohl Angst, dass ich wenn sie mich nicht mehr reden hören, einen genialen Plan zur Flucht entwickeln könnte?

Nicht dass ich dafür was sprechen müsst… wenn ich so einen Plan hätte oder machen würde wäre ich doch nicht so dumm darüber zu sprechen!

Damit ihn die Dementoren hören und es dem Ministerlein flüstern können? Nein, ganz sicher nicht!

…oder vielleicht haben die Dementoren auch nur die Befürchtung dass sie mich dann nicht mehr so ausgiebig bestrafen können?

Ersteres ist wahrscheinlicher, denn die Dementoren brauchen eigentlich keinen richtigen Grund um einen der Gefangenen zu bestrafen.

Ich bin mir sicher dass sie ab und zu auch schon mal einen Gefangenen verschwinden ließen…

…und damit meine ich nicht, dass sie sie befreit haben!!

…außer man sieht den Tod als Befreiung an, was hier drin ja auch nicht unbedingt selten wäre.

Jedoch verzichten sogar Azkabans Insassen gerne auf die Variante des Todes, den die Dementoren zu bieten haben…

…wer stirbt schon gern mit dem Wissen, dass seine Seele durch diesen Tod auf ewig an unsagbare Qualen gebunden ist?

So bescheuert sind noch nicht mal, die verrückten Todesser!

Die Dementoren kommen immer näher...

Sie sind wie immer zu zweit…

…nein das stimmt nicht… heute sind es mehr...

…drei, vier.....

....eine eisig Kälte erfasst mich… ich fühle wie mein Atem zu stocken beginnt…

…es fällt mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren, nein Korrektur dafür sind sie mir schon viel zu nahe, wie viele Dementoren es auch immer sein mögen, es sind definitiv zuviel!

Die Kälte durchdringt mich und verteilt sich in meinem ganzen Körper...

…sie erfasst mein Herz und zieht mich immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit des Vergessens… ich glaube sie versucht mich zu ertränken...

…in meinen Ohren höre ich das Rauschen meines Blutes…

…es ist so laut man könnte glauben es stammt von den Wassermassen die Azkaban umgeben…

…das Rauschen wird immer lauter und lauter...

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay das war der zweite Streich, und was glaubt ihr wie geht's im dritten weiter???  
Was wird Sirius in diesem Zustand sehen? Werden es Visionen einer grauenhaften Zukunft oder doch eher ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit? Und wenn es seine Vergangenheit ist, was von ihr wird er sehen? Und wie wird das auf ihn wirken?

Tja an dieser Stelle bitte ich euch nochmals mir bitte Reviews zu schreiben, denn wie soll ich besser werden wenn ihr mir nicht sagt was ich besser machen kann? Sagt mir einfach was euch gefällt und was nicht!

lg eure raion ;)


	3. Erinnerungen eines Gefangenen Part 1

_**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban**_

Hi Leute!  
Hier kommt der dritten Teil meiner Story, ich hoffe er gefällt euch

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black, Azkaban und Co. gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich borge sie mir nur aus.

**Feedback: **Ist mir herzlich willkommen!

**Erzählform:** Sirius Gedanken

_**  
**_**3. Erinnerungen einen Gefangenen Part 1****  
**  
Meine Ohren schmerzen von dem dröhnenden Rauschen meines Blutes und dem Druck der sich in ihnen ausgebreitet hat.

Bei Merlin... arrr... wenn das nicht bald auf hört......platzt mir noch das Trommelfell.

Vor meinen Augen beginnt sich alles zu drehen und zu verschwimmen. Ich schließe meine Augen, aber dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich alles dreht ...

...es ist so wie damals…

...James und ich waren gerade beim Quidditch Training als plötzlich ein Unwetter über uns hereinbrach. Der Wind ging so stark, dass es mich fast vom Besen wehte und der Regen durchnässte uns bis auf die Knochen...

...meinem Magen gefiel das gar nicht, mir war Speiübel....

Plötzlich erscheint ein greller Blitz vor meinen geschlossenen Augen und einen Moment lang kommt es mir so vor, als sei es helllichter Tag.

Der Donner hallt in seiner Macht nur verstärkt, durch die unbelebten Gänge Azkabans. Ich halte mir meine schmerzenden Ohren zu…

...doch dann spüre ich eine stechenden Scherz in meinem Herzen und alles wird schwarz...

_**Flashback  
**_  
"He Padfoot, da bist du ja endlich, wo hast du so lange gesteckt, du alter Rumtreiber?" James grinste verschlagen.

"Hey Jamie, sorry das ich zu spät bin! Ich war eben noch bei Moony. Du hast doch wohl nicht vergessen das heute Vollmond ist, oder etwa doch?"

James schickt mir einen gespielt verletzten Blick, seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz legend meint er „Paddy du verletzt mich, wie könnte ich jemals auf unsere Nacht vergessen?"

"Tja, ich weiß nicht, Lily und Prongs Junior halten dich ganz schön auf Trab!" erwidere ich mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich hab ihn jedenfalls gefragt, wo wir uns diesmal treffen wollen!" fahre ich schnell fort bevor James protestieren kann.

Obwohl wir im Orden des Phönix sind und deshalb mit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort einiges zu tun haben. Lassen wir es uns nicht nehmen, die Vollmondnächte mit Moony zu verbringen.

Die Vollmondnacht ist meiner Meinung nach, die beste des Monats, auch wenn Moony das nicht ganz so sieht.

Nachts durch die Wälder zu streifen, und unbekümmert unsere Jugend und Freiheit zu genießen hmm ganz wie zu unserer Hogwartszeit.

Verdeckt durch die undurchdringlichen Schleier der Nacht. Selbst wenn uns jemand sehen würde, könnten sie uns trotzdem nicht erkennen. Es weiß schließlich niemand, dass wir Animagi sind!

"Und hat Moony sich schon entschieden wohin er möchte, oder wird es wieder so eine Last Minute Aktion wie im letzten Monat?" fragt James neugierig, ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

Er denkt bestimmt gerade an die letzte Vollmondnacht... "Nein, er ist sich noch nicht ganz sicher, aber er meinte wir wären schon lange nicht mehr im Verbotenen Wald gewesen!  
Ich glaube allerdings, dass er nur herausfinden will ob Peter noch immer schiss vor den Riesenspinnen hat!" antworte ich lässig während ich mich James gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen lasse.

Auch wenn man es Remus nicht zutrauen würde, er findet es äußerst amüsant Peters Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen wenn plötzlich eine Acromantular vor ihm auftaucht!

Aber eigentlich muss es bei Peter noch nicht mal ein Tier dieser Größe, oder Klassifizierung sein. Er bekommt ja schon bei ein paar kleinen Doxy´s Fracksausen.

"Ach übrigens bevor ich es vergesse, Lily lässt ausrichten, das ein verantwortungsbewusster Pate wie du es bist, Sirius, sich auch einmal bei seinem Patenkind blicken lassen sollte!" James, macht eine kurze Pause um seinen Worten die entsprechend vorwurfsvolle Bedeutung zu geben.  
"Außerdem lässt sie fragen, ob du sie für eine derart schlechte Köchin hältst das du mich zum Essen entführst und nicht zu uns nach Haus kommst um mit uns zu essen!?" James Gesichtsaudruck in diesem Moment ist unbezahlbar er versucht ernst und vorwurfsvoll auszusehen, kämpf aber offensichtlich damit keinen Lachkrampf zu bekommen.

Mein verwirrter und leicht beschämter Gesichtsausdruck ist ihm dabei sicher nicht sonderlich hilfreich!

"Oh... aber ich ..... ich war doch nur drei Tage nicht bei euch zu Haus!" bringe ich leicht verdutzt hervor. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Lily so empfindlich darauf reagiert, wenn ich mal drei Tage nicht bei euch auftauche. Das hört sich ja fast so an, als hätte sie gern, dass ich bei euch einziehe", merke ich scherzhalber an. "Außerdem war es doch dein Vorschlag, das wir uns zum Essen treffen und nicht meiner!" füge ich nachdenklich hinzu.

"Ja ich weiß, dass es meine Idee war. Aber Lily weiß es nicht und ich hielt es für besser wenn sie auf dich sauer ist und nicht auf mich!" gesteht er mir unschuldig lächelnd. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, sie vermisst eure kleinen Streitereien einfach und das sie dir Harry anvertrauen kann. Es ist leichter zu verfolgen wo er gerade herum tollt wenn du hinter ihm her läufst," meint James nachdenklich, „oder aber sie möchte mal wieder mit jemandem Schachspielen gegen den sie garantiert nicht verliert!" fügt er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu.

Ich bin verwundert, dass James mich so unterschätzen kann und lasse es mir wohl auch ansehen… oder Jamie kennt mich nur einfach schon zu gut.

Nun ist es jedenfalls vorbei mit seiner Beherrschung und der erst zwanghaft unterdrückte Lachkrampf hat den Innerlichenkampf gewonnen.

James hatte, so wie ich auch, in einer solchen Angelegenheit noch nie genug Willensstärke um sich zu beherrschen!

"Ok, Jamie schön das du dich so amüsierst. Doch du unterschätzt mich gewaltig! Lily schlag ich doch mit links!" sage ich leicht empört. Worauf hin er mir nur kurz, einen äußerst ungläubigen Blick schenkt. "Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, von uns beiden war schon immer ich der bessere Stratege!" setzte ich nach.

James verstummt und mit einem wissenden Lächeln meint er sachlich, "Oh nein Padfoot, du verwechselst da etwas. Du bist nicht der bessere Stratege, du bist nur der Stratege, der Moral und Gewissen einfach beiseite legt, wenn es ihn weiter bringt!".

"Das stimmt nicht James. Wenn dann hat es nicht mich sondern UNS weiter gebracht und außerdem hat es doch Spaß gemacht oder nicht!" versuche ich mich zu erklären, mein spitzbübisches Grinsen läst ihn schmunzeln.

"Ja das stimmt, Spaß haben deine wilden Aktionen immer gemacht! Aber als du Severus Snape damals für uns loswerden wolltest, bist du zu weit gegangen. Das musst du schon zugeben! Es war eine geniale Idee und wir wären ihn sicher los gewesen, aber vernünftig war das nicht gerade!" James macht eine künstlerische Pause um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

Außerdem erwartet er wohl eine zustimmende Geste von mir, aber ich finde immer noch, dass Snape das verdient hatte. Hätte er uns nicht nachspioniert dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen!!

James nimmt resigniert zur Kenntnis, dass ich nichts bereue und setzt seine Standpauke fort. "Als dich Moony am nächsten Tag sah, dachte ich er würde dich am Liebsten killen!!" Seinem jetzt richtig fiesem Grinsen zu folge, scheint James im Gedanken gerade genau diese Situation vor sich zu sehen.

"Ach komm schon Jamie, jetzt tu bloß nicht so, als ob DU Snape nie irgendwelche fiesen Streiche gespielt hättest! Mein Streich hätte ihm im schlimmsten Fall bloß das Leben gekostet, was für ein Verlust für die Welt!" sage ich mit einer gespielten Tragik.

"Aber deine Streiche haben ihm sein Ansehen ruiniert, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Stolz und seiner Ehre! Also weißt du Jamie, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... ich glaube dich hasst er trotzdem noch mehr als mich!!! Obwohl wie du ja bereits sagtest, mein Streich ihm fast das Leben gekostet hätte."

Ein heimtückisches Grinsen umspielt meine Lippen, bei den Erinnerungen an die Streiche die wir Snape damals zusammen gespielt haben.

"Ich kann mich da noch sehr gut an das eine mal erinnern, damals nach unseren ZAGs, es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Aber so richtig lustig wurde er erst als Snape meinte er könnte sich einfach so ungestraft ...." ich schwelge gerade in den amüsanten Erinnerungen jenes Tages als James mich unterbrich.

"Ähm ja, thm lassen wir das lieber.... Es gibt einen viel wichtigeren Grund, wegen dem ich dich hier treffen wollte!" James Gesichtsausdruck hat sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden vollkommen verändert, seine Stimme ist sehr nüchtern, beinahe schon steif, das passt so gar nicht zu ihm.

Ich wunder mich was wohl passiert ist.

Er sieht sehr ernst aus und der Blick den er mir zuwirft sagt mir, dass er keinen Widerspruch zulassen wird und nicht unterbrochen werden möchte.

"Hör mal Sirius, Lily und ich überlegen schon seit einiger Zeit, wie es weiter gehen soll. Du weißt schon, weil wir auf der schwarzen Liste des Dunklen Lords stehen." James macht eine kurze Pause um mir den Ernst der Lage klar zu machen. "Wir sind zu Dumbledore gegangen und haben uns lange mit ihm unterhalten. Er meinte, dass er einen sicheren Platz kennen würde an dem wir leben könnten. Außerdem ist er der Meinung, dass wir den Fidelius Zauber durchführen sollten um so für Voldemort unortbar zu werden."

James macht eine von diesen bedrückenden Pausen, in welchen er versucht herauszufinden, was ich von dem eben Angesprochenen halte.

James und Lily haben sich also doch entschlossen zu fliehen... das hätte ich von James nicht erwartet.

Der große James Potter, dem kein Risiko zu groß sein konnte flieht um sich zu verstecken???

Wenn Lily und Harry nicht wären, stünde er in vorderster Front im Kampf gegen die Todesser, da bin ich mir sicher!

Dennoch ist es das Klügste, das sie machen können!

Voldemort will Harry wegen dieser Prophezeiung… zumindest macht es den Anschein als ob er hinter Harry her wäre… und er wird alles tun um ihn zu kriegen!

Der Fidelius Zauber wird ihn vielleicht nicht aufhalten, aber zumindest wird er ihn etwas länger beschäftigen!

Dadurch könnten wir etwas Zeit gewinnen um eine geeignete Strategie zu entwickeln und uns auf diesen Kampf der dann anstehen wird vorzubereiten. Um James, Lily und den Kleinen beschützen zu können.

Was auch immer James von mir erwartet ich werde ihm helfen!

"Das ist ein guter Vorschlag, aber was genau willst du mir damit sagen James?," sage ich im Hinterkopf bereits überlegend wo dieser Ort sein könnte und ob er auch wirklich sicher ist. Doch noch während ich dies sage, wird mir klar was James von mir erwartet....

...James möchte das ich ihr Geheimniswahrer werde!

Ich würde sie niemals verraten!  
Ich würde eher sterben und ihr Geheimnis mit mir ins Grab nehmen!!  
Und James weiß das!

"Nun Dumbledore meinte, dass wir den Zauber so bald wie möglich durchführen sollten! Er hat uns gezeigt wie wir an diesen Ort gelangen können und erklärte uns, dass es am Besten wäre, wenn wir den Zauber noch heute durchführen würden." James verstummt für einen Moment, meine Gedanken kreisen noch immer um die Frage wo der Ort sein könnte, als James mich aus meinen Gedanken holt. "Dumbledore hat uns angeboten unser Geheimniswahrer zu werden....", dass hatte ich nicht erwartet, gut wir sind alle im Orden des Phönix, der ja von Dumbledore angeführt wird und wir sind mit ihm befreundet aber DAS hätte ich nicht erwartet.

"Spitze, das hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber das ist doch wunderbar! Ich meine Dumbledore ist ein Genie, ein mächtiger Zauberer keiner wird es wagen sich an ihm zu vergreifen! Außerdem heißt es doch, dass Voldemort Angst vor ihm hat, oder etwa nicht?" spreche ich ohne zu zögern einfach meine Gedanken aus.

Ich bin schlichtweg begeistert zu wissen, dass mein bester Freund einen so kompetenten Geheimniswahrer bekommen wird.

Doch irgendetwas stimmt da nicht… James sieht mich so seltsam an… er hat irgendetwas, aber was nur?

Ich meine mit so einem Geheimniswahrer, braucht er sich doch keine Sorgen zu machen!

"Hör mal Padfoot, reg dich jetzt nicht auf okay!"

Oh nein, dass hört sich gar nicht gut an! James wird doch nicht etwa.....

"Lily und ich haben diese Angebot abgelehnt, weil wir Beide von der ersten Sekunde an, in der wir über diese Möglichkeit nachdachten, bereits jemand anderen als unseren Geheimniswahrer im Sinn hatten.", meint er völlig ruhig und sieht mich prüfend an.

„DAS KANN NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN!!  
UND WARUM MACHST DU IMMER WIEDER DIESE PAUSEN???  
WILLST DU MICH WAHNSINNIG MACHEN???" fahre ich ihn an.

James hatte das wohl erwartet und gibt mir etwas Zeit um mich wieder zu beruhigen.

"JETZT RÜCK SCHON RAUS DAMIT JAMES; WARUM HABT IHR DUMBLEDORES ANGEBOT ABGELEHNT?? WER IST DEINER MEINUNG NACH BESSER ALS EUER GEHEIMNISSWAHRER GEEIGNET ALS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?" setzte ich nach, ich bin nicht im geringsten daran interessiert mich zu beruhigen. Er hat verdient ganz genau zu sehen was ich von der Schnapsidee halte, Dumbledore als Geheimniswahrer abzulehnen.

Was denkt er sich eigentlich???

Der ist doch völlig verrückt!!!

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich, an wen wir gedacht haben Sirius?" meint er ruhig.

Was soll das? Jamie will mich wohl absichtlich provozieren!!?  
Ich meine am Anfang dachte ich, ich wüsste ganz genau, dass er mich als Geheimniswahrer möchte und dann sagt er, sie hätten Dumbledore bekommen können und wollten ihn nicht!?

Und für diese Torheit könnte ich ihm den Hals umdrehen...grrrr...

...also wie bitte soll ich jetzt wissen, wen er dafür auserwählt hat?

Es muss schließlich jemand sein den James für diesen „Job" als besser empfindet, als es Dumbledore für ihn ist... und das bin ICH mit Sicherheit nicht!!!

Er tut es schon wieder, er spannt mich auf die Folter und sein fragender Blick....

... am Besten schüttle ich einfach nur meinen Kopf, denn wenn ich jetzt etwas sage kommt dabei bestimmt nichts Gutes heraus.

"Komm schon Padfoot stell dich nicht so an! Lily und ich möchten das DU unser Geheimniswahrer wirst!" James prüfender Blick durchbohrt mich förmlich.

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wie kann er lieber mich als Dumbledore für diese Aufgabe habe wollen???

"Wir wollen dich für diesen Job Sirius, weil wir wissen, dass wir dir vertrauen können! Weil wir wissen, dass selbst wenn sie dich kriegen sollten, und das sollte ihnen nicht all zu leicht fallen, bei deiner Gabe nur dann gefunden zu werden wenn DU das so möchtest.  
Du ihnen niemals verraten würdest wo wir sind, egal was sie mit dir anstellen. Weil du nämlich dieses Geheimnis lieber mit in dein Grab nehmen würdest, als mich zu verraten! Oder liege ich da etwa falsch Padfoot??"

Ich bin sprachlos...das kann nicht sein Ernst sein...

James siegessicheres Grinsen sagt mir, dass es sehr wohl sein Ernst ist  
und dass er bereits weiß, dass ich jedem einzelnen seiner Punkte zustimmen muss.

Es scheint als würde er in mir lesen, wie in einem Buch… das ist schon irgendwie unheimlich...

"Natürlich hast du damit Recht! Ich würde dich niemals verraten und Lily und Harry natürlich auch nicht!! Du kennst mich doch!" sage ich bestimmt, doch noch immer leicht verwirrt.

Auch wenn er damit Recht hat.... wäre Dumbledore trotzdem ein sicherer Geheimniswahrer als ich es bin.

An ihn kommt man viel schwerer heran als an einen, sich mit bedacht versteckenden Animagi, gut es weiß keiner außer James, Remus und Peter das ich ein Animagus bin, aber trotzdem...

.... außerdem wer würde schon denken das Dumbledore ihr Geheimniswahrer ist??

"Eben und deshalb haben Lily und ich uns für dich entschieden! Keine Widerrede Sirius unsere Entscheidung steht fest!! Lily ist bereits dabei unsere Sachen zu packen, wir treffen uns um sieben Uhr bei mir und werden uns dann zusammen auf den Weg machen. Verstanden?" Da ist er wieder dieser Ausdruck in James Augen…

…ich hasse es wenn James das mit mir macht, er weiß genau, dass ich ihm dann nicht widersprechen kann...

"Ja alles klar, ich werde da sein. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen Jamie!" sage ich resigniert.

* * *

Okay, dass war Teil 1 wollt ihr wissen wie Sirius James dazu gebracht hat den Geheimniswahrer doch noch zu wechseln? Dann lest weiter in Kapitel 4 von Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban.


	4. Erinnerungen eines Gefangenen Part 2

_**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban**_

Hi Leute!  
Seid ihr schon gespannt wie Sirius James, Peter als Geheimniswahrer schmackhaft macht? Na dann los viel Spaß beim lesen ^_~

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black, Azkaban und Co. gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich borge sie mir nur aus.

**Feedback: **Ist mir herzlich willkommen!

**Erzählform:** Sirius Gedanken

_**  
**_**4.**** Erinnerungen eines Gefangenen Part 2****  
**  
_**Rückblick  
**_"Eben und deshalb haben Lily und ich uns für dich entschieden! Keine Widerrede Sirius unsere Entscheidung steht fest!! Lily ist bereits dabei unsere Sachen zu packen, wir treffen uns um sieben Uhr bei mir und werden uns dann zusammen auf den Weg machen. Verstanden?" Da ist er wieder dieser Ausdruck in James Augen…

…ich hasse es wenn James das mit mir macht, er weiß genau, dass ich ihm dann nicht widersprechen kann...

"Ja alles klar, ich werde da sein. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen Jamie!" sage ich resigniert.

_**Standortwechsel  
**_  
Es ist sieben Uhr und Peter und ich stehen vor James Haustür.  
Ich habe Peter alles erklärt und ihn davon überzeugt, dass er der Geheimniswahrer sein sollte.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug.  
Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit über Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee von James war, mich als Geheimniswahrer einzusetzen zu wollen.

Ich würde ihn niemals verraten aber es wäre zu offensichtlich!

Jedermann weiß, dass ich James bester Freund, Trauzeuge und Harrys Taufpate bin.

Es wäre einfach zu offensichtlich!

Also habe ich überlegt wer außer mir noch einen guten Geheimniswahrer abgeben würde, und vor allem wem wir genug vertrauen konnten.

Da wären Remus und Peter.

Remus verhält sich jedoch in letzter Zeit sehr seltsam, er war zu oft unterwegs, vor allem nachts und er wollte uns nie sagen wo er gewesen war.

Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm, warum machte er so ein Geheimnis daraus was er tut.

Wenn es mit dem Orden zu tun haben würde, könnte er es uns doch sagen, wir sind schließlich auch dabei!

Es scheint als ob er sich immer mehr zurückziehen würde.....

hmm...... nein, ich glaube Remus ist nicht der Richtige dafür.

Nun Peter, er verhält sich wie immer, außer das er noch etwas nervöser wirkt als sonst, aber das liegt bestimmt daran das die Lage so gespannt ist.

Peter würde es niemals wagen uns zu verraten. Er hat zu große Angst davor, wie wir uns an ihm rächen würden!

Er ist auch Animagi und könnte sich so bestimmt sehr lange unerkannt verstecken… Peter könnte es hinkriegen.

Er ist zu feig um zu plaudern!

Darum habe ich mich auf den Weg zu Peter gemacht und ihm von meinen Gedanken erzählt.

Er wirkte zuerst natürlich verschüchtert und wollte das auf keinen Fall übernehmen. Aber ich wusste schon immer, wie ich Peter dazu bekomme genau das zu tun, was ich wollte.  
Ein hinterlistiges Schmunzeln ziert meine Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. Er ist so leicht zu manipulieren!!!

James öffnet die Haustür und sieht mich verdutzt an.

"Hallo Sirius, ...Peter? ...... Ähm Sirius kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" James sieht äußerst verwirrt aus.

Ich nicke kurz und James deute Peter einstweilen ins Haus zu Lily zu gehen. Wir sind alleine aber James spricht zur Sicherheit ein paar Zauber.

"Was soll das Padfoot?? Was hat Peter hier zu suchen?" James sieht jetzt doch sehr verärgert aus.

"Hör mal James ich habe mir den ganzen Tag über Gedanken gemacht, ob ich der Richtige dafür bin, und ich bin zu dem Schlussgekommen, dass ich es nicht bin!  
STOPP, bevor du dich aufregst, lass mich ausreden, okay?" Ich versuche James etwas zu beruhigen. Er nickt schließlich und bedeutet mir fortzufahren.

"Ok gut, also hör mal, jedermann weiß wie nahe wir Beide uns stehen, oder willst du das etwa leugnen?  
Nein, gut!  
Also wäre es doch viel zu offensichtlich, dass ich es bin, denkst du nicht? Ich meinen wenn raus kommt das ihr durch den Fidelius Zauber geschützt werdet denkt jeder sofort das ich der Hüter eures Geheimnisses bin!  
Also überlegte ich wer nicht so offensichtlich wäre, aber dennoch vertrauenswürdig?"  
James hat sich während ich sprach wieder beruhigt und mir sehr aufmerksam zugehört. Nun sieht er mich jedoch leicht ungläubig an.

"Und da denkst du zuerst an Peter? Was ist mit Remus?" James scheint verwirrt zu sein und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken.

"Remus verhält sich in letzter Zeit sehr komisch, wir haben uns schön öfter darüber unterhalten, weißt du nicht mehr?" James nickt zustimmend, er scheint im Gedanken unsere Gespräche über Remus noch einmal durchzugehen.

Schließlich nickt er noch einmal zustimmend.

"Gut ich kann das nachvollziehen, Remus schließt uns in letzter Zeit wirklich zu sehr aus, und es scheint als wolle er etwas vor uns verbergen, aber Peter? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wie stellst du dir das vor Padfoot?"

Er scheint dem Ganzen nicht mehr ganz so skeptisch gegenüber zu stehen.

"Wenn herauskommt, dass ihr durch den Fidelius Zauber geschützt werdet, werden alle nach mir suchen und Peter hat nichts zu befürchten. Denn wie du bereits sagtest, werden sie mich nur finden wenn ich es möchte, und von diesem Tausch wissen nur wir beide und Peter natürlich.  
Peter ist auch Animagi und kann sich so sicher leicht eine lange Zeit geschützt und unerkannt verstecken! Voldemort wird niemals auf die Idee kommen, dass es Peter sein könnte, er ist viel zu schwach und untalentiert...du weißt ja wie Peter auf außenstehende wirkt.  
Deshalb würde Voldemort bestimmt nach mir zuerst an Remus denken, verstehst du was ich meine James?"

Eine Weile herrscht eine bedrückende Stille zwischen uns.  
Mir ist klar, dass James alles durchdenkt er läuft dabei ständig den Weg auf und ab.  
Schließlich bleibt er stehen und sieht mich entschlossen an.

"Gut, wenn du denkst, dass es so sicherer ist, werden wir es so machen. Ich möchte aber trotzdem das du weißt wo wir sind!" James sieht mir tief in die Augen.

In seine Augen liegt eine so starke Entschlossenheit, dass ich weiß, dass James mir vollkommen vertraut und wahrscheinlich nur deshalb den Tausch annimmt.

"Hör mal Sirius, ich weiß, dass dir klar ist, dass du das für dich behalten musst, aber ich sage es dir trotzdem. Du darfst keinem sagen wo wir sind!!!! Außer dir wissen es dann noch Dumbledore und Peter.  
Wir werden in Godrics Hollow leben. Du weißt wo das ist nicht wahr? Ich möchte das du mich am laufenden hältst über das Geschehen rund um Voldemort und den Orden verstanden?"

"Klar mach ich, es wird mir schon irgendwie gelingen mich zu euch zu schmuggeln."

Godrics Hollow also, das ist wirklich gut!  
Nur ein paar ausgewählte Leute rund um Dumbledore kennen ihren richtigen Standort. Und mit dem Fidelius Zauber..... das ist der perfekte Ort dafür!

"Ich werde Peter sagen, dass er dir einen Zettel mit einer Wegbeschreibung geben soll. Du verbrennst sie am Besten nachdem du sie gelesen hast!"

Lily kommt mit Harry im Arm auf uns zu. Peter ist ihr auf den Fersen mit dem Gepäck der Familie.

"Hey Sirius, schön das du endlich da bist. Wir haben bereits auf dich gewartet, nicht wahr Harry?" sagt sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme, die mir dennoch verrät das sie etwas nervös ist.

Der Kleine sieht mich aus seine smaragdgrünen Augen an, ein unschuldiges lächeln ziert seine Lippen.

Ich nehme Lily Harry ab und wuschle ihm erst mal durchs Haar.

„Na mein Kleiner hast du Onkel Padfoot vermisst?" Harry sieht mich mit großen Augen an und gluckst fröhlich als ich ihn schließlich kitzle.

James ist mit Lily verschwunden. Er versucht ihr wohl die Planänderung zu erklären.

Harry ist wirklich niedlich, er sieht James so ähnlich... es ist unglaublich. Nur die Augen hat er von Lily, ich muss zugeben, dass sie ihn noch unwiderstehlicher machen als James es schon ist.  
In Hogwarts werden ihm die Mädchen wohl Reihenweise zu Füße liegen. Ah James und Lily kommen zurück. Lily nimmt mir Harry aus dem Arm, sie scheint nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.

Ich lege ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und ziehe sie und Harry so noch einmal zu mir um mich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Lily wendet sich jedoch sogleich von mir ab... sie ist wirkt ganz schön sauer!

Ich nehme James brüderlich in den Arm und klopfe ihm ermutigend auf den Rücken. "Lily ist sauer auf mich nicht wahr?" flüstere ich James zu.

James nickt nur leicht und flüstert schließlich, "Ja sie denkt, du willst dich vor der Verantwortung drücken!" James Haltung mir gegenüber verrät mir, dass er weiß, dass es nicht so ist.

Lily dreht sich wieder zu uns und ohne etwas zu sagen, macht sie klar, dass sie denkt, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen.

"Gut dann machen wir uns auf den Weg, wir sehen uns dann bei Remus?" meint James unsicher.

"Nein Jamie, ich denke du solltest bei Lily und Harry bleiben. Peter wenn du nachkommen möchtest wir sind im Verbotenen Wald. Viel Glück!", sage ich leicht wehmütig, ich würde sie nur all zu gerne begleiten, aber das geht nicht.

Ich sollte schon längst bei Moony sein.

Ich winke ihnen noch einmal und schon sind sie verschwunden, sie haben sich in Luft aufgelöst.

_**Flashback Ende  
**_

Ein brennender Schmerz läuft durch meinen Körper. Er reißt mich aus meiner Trance.

Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt und diese Kälte… sie wird mich noch mal umbringen.

Die Dementoren haben diesmal ganz schöne Arbeit geleistet.

Mein Magen fühlt sich flau an und das Brennen in meinem Hals verrät mir das ich mich wohl übergeben haben muss.

Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern....

Was ist passiert?

Ich versuche mich aufzusetzen aber ein stechender Schmerz an meiner Schläfe lässt mich zusammenzucken und wieder zu Boden sinken.

Ich öffne leicht meine Augen um zu sehen wo ich mich befinde aber ich kann nichts sehen.

Kann es sein das es noch immer Nacht ist?

Das ist eigentlich unmöglich, es müsste bereits helllichter Tag sein....

...oder aber es ist bereits wieder Nacht.

Was ist mit mir passiert?

Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.......aber ich muss es dennoch versuchen...

...da waren Dementoren, viele Dementoren, das ist nichts besonderes aber dann als sie näher kamen... was war dann?

Da war dieser Schmerz, dieses stechen in meinem Herzen, ich wurde bewusstlos...

....ich sah etwas....

...ich sah etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit....

…ich sah den Tag, an dem ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen habe!!

Lily hatte vielleicht doch Recht, vielleicht wollte ich mich nur vor der Verantwortung drücken?

Vielleicht war ich einfach zu feige, um die Verantwortung für drei Leben auf mich zu nehmen?

Ich wollte sie doch nur beschützen!

Ich dachte mein Plan wäre perfekt gewesen, aber ich habe etwas sehr Wichtiges über sehen!

Ich wusste, dass Peter eine verdammte Ratte war, die sich gerne mächtige Freunde suchte, um sich von ihnen beschützen zu lassen.  
Ich wusste, dass Peter ein Feigling war, der sich lieber verkroch als zu kämpfen, und das wäre für uns ja perfekt gewesen, schließlich sollte er sich verstecken.  
Und genau da liegt der Fehler den ich nicht gesehen habe!!

Den ich vielleicht gar nicht sehen wollte!?

Peter suchte sich seine mächtigen Freunde mit bedacht aus, gerade weil er so feige war.

Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.

Hätte ich das getan, wäre mir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Peter das perfekte Opfer für Voldemort war!

Dieser Ratte war ihr Leben nämlich wichtiger, als das von James oder sonst jemanden!

Voldemort musst ihn sich nur holen!  
Peter hätte alles für ihn getan, nur um nicht von ihm getötet zu werden.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass Peter als er vor die Wahl gestellt wurde, nicht mal eine Sekunde gezögert hat, in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords zu treten!

Warum frage ich mich, erkenne ich das erst jetzt?

Warum habe ich Remus so sehr misstraut?

Weshalb kam ich auf die verrückte Idee das Remus der Spitzel sein könnte, wenn er doch ständig unterwegs war?

Der Spion hätte schließlich in unserer Nähe sein müssen, um uns ausspionieren zu können, oder nicht?

VERDAMMT WARUM WAR ICH NUR SO BLIND???

Ich bemerkt, dass es um mich herum heller wird und öffne leicht meine Augen.  
Ich sehe wie die ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen durch mein Fenster fallen.

Die Sonne geht auf, ein neuer Tag in dieser Hölle bricht an.

Mit einem Haufen neuer Fragen die mich eine Zeit lang beschäftigen werden.

So habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun bis Minister Fudge mich wieder besucht.

Ich werde selbstverständlich wieder dafür sorgen, dass er wie immer verwundert und ängstlich diese Zelle wieder verlässt!

Ein teuflisches Grinsen umspielt meine Lippen bei dem Gedanken an Fudges blödes Gesicht, wenn er wieder einmal bemerkt, dass es mir bestens geht, zumindest vom Verstand her!

Ein weiterer noch befriedigenderer Gedanke als Fudges Gesichtsausdruck erreicht mich...

...wenigstens ist diese miese Ratte tot!!!

......

* * *

**A/N:** So das wars erst mal. Im nächsten Teil bekommt Sirius besuch von seinem Lieblings Minister. Die beiden werden sich ganz nett unterhalten... Ihr werdet schon sehen!

Zum Schluss noch mal eine bitte: Bitte schreibt mir ne Review!!!!!! Ich will schließlich wissen was ihr davon haltet was ich hier so produziere ^^

knutsch raion ;-)


	5. Besucher eines Gefangenen

_**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban**_

**A/N:** Okay jetzt kommt mal leben in die Bude ^^ Sirius bekommt besuch *fg*

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black und Co. gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser story!

**Feedback: **Ist genau das, was sich jeder Autor wünscht ;)

**Erzählform:** Alles was nicht Direkte Rede ist sind Sirius Gedanken ^^

**5. ****Besucher eines Gefangenen ****  
**  
Die letzten zwei Monate waren nichts besonderes… wie sollten sie auch, hier drin gibt es weder etwas zu tun, noch irgendeine Veränderungen…

… ich bin den ganzen Tag in meiner Zelle eingesperrt…

… sie ist vielleicht doppelt so groß wie die Besenkammer in Grimmauldplatz 12…

…ich kann nur herum lungern und meinen Lieblingsfleck an der Mauer  
gleich über dem rechten oberen „Fenstereck" anstarren…

Wenn ich nicht in Azkaban wäre…

… dann würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich mit Harry auf ein Eis gehen oder ihm gemeinsam mit Remus Geschichten über James erzählen…

Ich kann nicht mehr ruhig halten, kann nicht mehr stillsitzen…

Ich stehe abrupt von meiner Pritsche auf und beginne an der Wand entlang im Kreise zu laufen.

…ein Schritt, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht drehen  
eins, zwei, drei, vier, drehen…

„Ich will raus aus dieser ständig feuchten und düsteren Hölle! Ich will endlich wieder einmal den Wind über mein Gesicht streifen spüren und wie ein Kind im Regen tanzen.  
Ich will mich von der Sonne wärmen lassen und in den Vollmondnächten wieder mit Moony laufen. Ich will Harry und Remus wieder sehen und wieder lachen" flüstere ich, während ich meine Runden drehen.

Ich lasse mich zurück auf die Pritsche fallen… „Autsch" das verdammte Ding ist auch noch nicht weicher geworden.

Ich reibe mir meinen schmerzenden Rücken, und beobachte wie zwei Dementoren an meiner Zelle vorbei gleiten. Mein Wächter-Dementor dreht sich und scheint den beiden nachzusehen… falls Dementoren überhaupt sehen können…

Die eisige Kälte verlässt mich sobald sie an meiner Zelle vorbei sind… die Präsenz meines Wächters hat fast keine Wirkung mehr auf mich, zu sehr habe ich mich schon an seine Gegenwart gehöhnt.

Heute ist es soweit... ich kann es spüren!

Minister Fudge wird uns heute einen kleinen Besuch abstatten da bin ich mir sicher!

Ich kann Fudge nicht ausstehen, er und Bartemius Crouch haben mich einfach so ohne Prozess in dieses Loch geworfen und mich vergessen.

…zumindest versuchen sie mich zu vergessen…

Ich kann mir gut vorstellen was Fudge sich damals dachte…

Wen interessiert es schon, ob Sirius Black die Potters an Den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verraten hat oder nicht?  
Die Potters waren bekannt und beliebt und durch die Umstände um Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darfs Verschwinden sind sie noch mehr ins Rampenlicht gerückt worden.  
Also brauche ich einen Sündenbock, einen Kerl der den Potters nahe stand und der Verräter sein könnte.  
Ich kann es schließlich nicht zulassen, dass das Volk denkt ich sei inkompetent und das es mir egal ist, dass unser Retter seine Eltern verloren hat.  
Sirius Black kommt aus einer Familie von Schwarz Magiern, also was solls den vermisst schon keiner… so hat Fudge sich das wohl gedacht…

…aber ich freue mich doch auf die wirklich nötige Abwechslung die mir die Unterhaltung mit ihm bringen wird!

Er wird bestimmt wieder nicht lange bei mir bleiben wollen…

…er hat Angst vor mir…

Ich kann es ihm ansehen, es steht ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Meine trockenen Lippen verziehen sich zu einem miesen Grinsen.

Er ist so ein Idiot, weiß er denn nicht, dass man seinem vermeintlichen Feind, als den er mich ja zweifellos sieht, niemals solche Gefühle zeigen sollte?

Wenn er das nicht weiß, ist ihm wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen!

Damit gibt er mir Macht über ihn ohne es zu wissen. Ein hämisches Grinsen ziert mein ausgemergeltes Gesicht.

Dinge oder Menschen vor denen wir Angst haben, haben immer in gewissem Maße Macht über uns, dass sollte gerade ihm klar sein!

Ich bin ihm unheimlich, weil er nicht versteh wie ich es schaffen konnte über all die Jahre hinweg meinen Verstand zu behalten.

Tja was soll ich sagen… ich bin unschuldig… auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlt… oder so aus sieh, aber es ist so!

Dies ist nicht unbedingt einer der positivsten Gedanken die ich je hatte… deshalb können die Dementoren ihn mir auch nicht nehmen.

Genau dieser Gedanke lässt mich meinen Verstand behalten!

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte… und mein Wächter verlässt seinen Posten…

…Fudge ist angekommen!

Jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er bei mir auftaucht. Es gibt sonst schließlich nicht wirklich jemanden mit dem er sich unterhalten könnte.

Ah ja da ist wieder das altbekannte Knarren und ohrenbetäubende Quietschen einer Zellentüre die eilig zugeworfen wird.

Die Schritte kommen näher und ich kann Fudges Stimme bereits hören.

Er regt sich mal wieder über irgendetwas auf und diktiert dem Auror der die zweifelhafte Ehre hat ihn hierher zu begleiten seine Eindrücke.

Sie kommen auf meine Zelle zu und ich kann hören, wie Fudge seinen Begleiter warnt Abstand von mir zu halten.

"Aber Minister, glauben sie nicht, dass das ein bisschen übertrieben ist? Mr. Black ist bereits seit über zwölf Jahren hier. Wie sollte er mir da noch gefährlich werden können?" zweifelt der Auror… der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Neuling ist… die Urteilsfähigkeit des Ministers an.

"Vertrauen sie mir McAllen, sie sollten Sirius Black nicht unterschätzen. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war hat er mir Witze erzählt!?" Fudges Stimme stellt klar, dass er heute nicht zu scherzen aufgelegt ist.

…ich glaube er hat mir meinen Scherz über seine absolut lächerliche Kleidung noch immer nicht verziehen…

Ich schicke ihm ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen als er die Tür aufsperrt und eintritt.

Der Auror stellt einen Klapptisch und einen Sessel für den werten Herr Minister bereit und stellt sich neben ihn als Fudge genüsslich, und mit voller Ruhe in seinem bequemen Couchstuhl Platz nimmt.

Er macht es sich langsam bequem und legt seine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch.

Er ist sich wohl bewusst, dass ich jede kleinste seiner Bewegungen beobachte, denn er beginnt leicht in seinem Sessel hin und her zu rutschen als er seinen Blick ringsherum durch meine Zelle wandern lässt. Seine Abscheu für meine Lebensumstände ist offensichtlich.

Schließlich blickt er mir in die Augen und zuckt leicht zusammen.

Mein Grinsen weitet sich, „Willkommen in meiner immer noch dreckigen Zelle Herr Minister. Sagen sie, kann es sein, dass sie auch diesmal nicht sonderlich herzlich von meiner werten Cousine empfangen wurden?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich McAllen und kann die Freude die sich in mir ausbreitet, als sich ihm vor Schreck die Augen weiten und er plötzlich bleich wird, nicht unterdrücken.

"Guten Tag Mr. Black. Nein ihre Cousine Bellatrix war nicht sehr erfreut..." er spricht wieder in diesem formellen Ton, als ob er mich einschläfern wollte.

„Aber Minister, ich bitte sie, sie kennen mich nun schon lange genug! Sie könnten wirklich langsam damit anfangen mich Sirius zu nennen!" sagen ich mit einem Spitzbübischen grinsen.

Ich liebe diesen Gesichtsausdruck des sprachlosen Entsetzens, er passt so gut zu seinem Charakter.

"Was hat Bella denn dieses Mal nach ihnen geworfen? Doch nicht etwa wieder ihre Essensschüssel oder ihren Wasserbecher? Sagen sie, konnten sie die Flecken wieder aus ihren, bestimmt nicht billigen Kleidern auch wieder vollkommen entfernen?" meine gespielte Besorgnis bringt Fudge zum erröten,

„Mr. Black sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen um meine Kleider zu machen.  
Die Wachen haben Mrs. Lestrange diesmal vorsorglich ihre Essens- und Wasserbehälter weggenommen."

Ah erwischt, es ist dir wohl peinlich, dass ich McAllen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt habe.

"Oh wirklich, dass war ja eine sehr kluge Entscheidung aber sagen sie warum haben sie Bellas Zelle dann so fluchtartig verlassen?" meine Schadensfreude sorgsam versteckt hinter meiner ehrlichen Neugier, lasse ich meinen Blick langsam von Minister Fudge, der mir sicher keine Antwort darauf geben wird, zu Auror McAllen wandern.

Dieser zuckt erst leicht zusammen, ich bin mir sicher das er heute Nacht Albträume hiervon haben wird, deshalb schenke ich ihm ein mitleidiges lächeln, was ihn ganz eindeutig überrascht.

Er räuspert sich „sie hat ihren Polster und ihr Decke nach uns geworfen" sagt er nervös.

Ich lache leicht und sage dann „Sie sollten ihr das nicht all zu übel nehmen, dass ist nicht gegen sie persönlich gerichtet sondern gegen Minister Fudge hier" ich nicke in seine Richtung „sie ist sauer auf ihn, weil er sie in dieses Drecksloch gesteckt hat. Sie hat es verdient, da gibt es keinen Zweifel aber das heißt nicht das es ihr gefällt hier zu sein.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gut verstehen können, dass dies der letzte Ort ist an dem man sich befinden möchte."

McAllen nickt leicht aber bevor er etwas sagen kann spricht Fudge „Ah Mr. Black hören sie auf damit, sie wissen warum wir hier sind als machen wir es kurz."

Ich versuche mich an einem unschuldigen Blick und sage „Entschuldigen sie Minister, ich bin mir sicher sie haben viel zu tun aber wissen sie, es ist ziemlich langweilig und eintönig hier drin.  
Die Dementoren sind nicht gerade gesprächig, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine. Da kann ich mir eine so gute Gelegenheit auf Small Talk doch nicht entgehen lassen!  
Außerdem was erwarten sie den eigentlich von mir?  
Sie wissen bereits, dass ich noch immer einigermaßen klar im Kopfe bin.

Dass es mir hier in diesem Loch, dank Unterernährung und den fehlenden Sanitäranlagen gesundheitlich nicht sonderlich gut gehen kann, sollte selbst für sie eigentlich klar sein!  
Also was wollen sie von mir?  
Sie sind doch sicher nicht hier weil sie mich so sehr vermisst haben oder?" bei dem letzten Teil zwinkere ich ihm leicht zu, woraufhin McAllen sich das Lachen nur sehr schwer verdrücken kann…

…Fudges Gesichtsausdruck ist aber auch zu göttlich. Es ist eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Angst und na ja Ekel würde ich mal sagen…

Er springt aus seinem Sessel auf, als ich mich von meiner Pritsche erhebe und langsam auf ihn zugehe flüchtet er regelrecht.

Dabei vergisst er seine Zeitung, die ich mir sofort schnappe.

Es fällt ihnen auch erst gar nicht auf sie sind zu beschäftigt damit so schnell wie möglich meine Zelle zu verlassen und eilig die Tür hinter ihnen zuzusperren.

Ich lehne mich lässig an die Wand neben der Tür und umschließe einen der Stäbe mit meiner rechten Hand, worauf Fudge nochweiter zurückschreckt.

Ich schenke ihm ein tückisches Lächeln „Sie wollen mich doch wohl noch nicht verlassen Minister. Wir haben uns doch noch gar nicht über die aktuelle politische Lage unterhalten, oder mit anderen Worten wie lange sie wohl noch Minister sein werden."

Mein Schmerzen versprechendes Lächeln zusammen mit dem dunklen Blicken die ich ihm zuwerfe lassen ihn erbleichen und er versteckt seine zitternden Hände schnell hinter seinem Rücken. Was mir natürlich gegen all sein hoffen, nicht entgangen ist.

Ich drehe mich so, dass ich nun ganz vor der Tür stehe und blicke dem Minister direkt in die Augen, „Es macht ihnen doch bestimmt nichts aus, wenn ich mir ihre Zeitung ausborge. Sie haben sie doch bestimmt schon gelesen und ich löse so gerne die Rätsel im Mittelteil."

Er überlegt einen Moment und meint dann, „behalten sie die Zeitung Black, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht mehr Zeit an ihnen Verschwenden!" dann eilt er davon.

"Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag und beehren sie mich bald wieder! Oder vielleicht komme ich Sie ja bald mal besuchen!" rufe ich ihm hinterher.

Es entgeht mir nicht das er bei meiner letzten Bemerkung zusammenzuckt und seine Schritte beschleunigt „nichts wie weg von hier" murmelt er.

Ich lasse mich selbstzufrieden grinsend auf meine Pritsche sinken und genieße einfach nur den Moment.

**

* * *

A/N:** So das wars erst mal. Was haltet ihr davon?

Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ne Rückmeldung, ich beiß auch nicht wenn ihr mich kritisiert, versprochen!

Im nächsten Teil wird Sirius sich den Tagespropheten, na ja mehr will ich dazu noch nicht sagen. Ihr werdet schon sehen!

Bis bald,

Raion ;)


	6. Erkenntnisse eines Gefangenen

_**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban**_

Hi Leute!  
Und somit wären wir schon beim vorletzten Teil meiner bescheidenen Geschichte. Bin schon gespannt was ihr dazu sagt ^_~

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black, Azkaban und Co. gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich borge sie mir nur aus.

**Feedback: **Ist mir herzlich willkommen!

**Erzählform:** Sirius Gedanken

Viel Spaß!

_**  
**_**6. Erkenntnisse eines Gefangenen  
****  
**Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich einfach nur so da lag und die frischen Erinnerungen an mein Gespräch mit Fudge und McAllen genoss… die Rückkehr meines Wächters wäre mir beinahe entgangen wenn er mir nicht einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken runter gejagt hätte…

…überraschenderweise schafften diese Erinnerungen es sogar mir eine Nacht der Albträume zu ersparen….

…zu sehr war mein Geist noch mit den Bildern meiner Besucher gefüllt gewesen…

…es ist kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und jeden Moment werden die Dementoren in meiner Zelle auftauchen um mir mein Frühstück zu bringen… naja eigentlich ist es eher eine Tagesration…

…an einem guten Tag bekommen wir ein großer Becher Wasser und ein kleine Schale Porridge mit einer Scheibe hartem Brot… an jedem anderen Tag sieht der Speiseplan bescheidener aus… dann gibt es nämlich nur Wasser und Brot…

Becher und Schale lösen sich von selbst auflöst sobald sie geleert wurden.

…Besteck gibt es natürlich keines… es ist zwar nicht so als ob es irgendeine Hilfe gegen die Dementoren wäre… aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einer der Gefangenen damit versuchen könnte sich umzubringen ist einfach zu groß.

Wer oder wie entschieden wird was ein guter Tag ist habe ich in all meinen Jahren hier noch nicht herausgefunden… es scheint kein Schema zu geben nach dem entschieden wird wann es für die Insassen ein solches Festmahl gibt…

…manchmal habe ich den Verdacht, dass die Auroren einfach aus einer Schale Kügelchen mit Zahlen ziehen… an den Tagen mit den gezogenen Zahl gibt es dann das ausgiebigere Mahl… so kann es schon mal passieren, dass es Wochen lang nichts als Brot und Wasser gibt nur um dann zwei oder drei Tage hintereinander Menü 2 serviert zu bekommen…

…eisige Kälte erfüllt den Raum… es ist so kalt das ich meinen Atem in kleinen Rauchkugeln aufsteigen sehen kann….

Am ganzen Körper zitternd kauere ich mich im hintersten Winkel meiner Pritsche zusammen und wickle mein zerschlissenes Bettlacken um mich um die Kälte wenigstens ein bisschen abzuhalten…

…ein sinnloses Unterfangen…

…die Kälte der Dementoren kann mit Decken nicht behoben werden… begleitet von ohrenbetäubendem Lärm treten zwei Dementoren in meine Zelle ein um mir mein Essen in die Zelle zu stellen…

...ich halte den Atem an und versuche mein Bestes kein Geräusch von mir zu geben…

…mich nicht einen Millimeter zu bewegen…

…nur um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit meines Wärters auf mich zu ziehen… es ist schlimm genug die beiden Essensausgeber in meiner Zelle zu haben… mit zweien von denen in meiner Zelle kann ich leben, die sollten eh gleich wieder gehen… wenn also mein Wächter draußen bleibt, könnte dies ein halbwegs schmerzloser Morgen werden…

…mein Puls rast und ich spüre wie sich trotz der Kälte Schweiß auf meiner Stirn bildet… mein Wächter Dementor gesellt sich zu den beiden Essensausgebern… ein ängstliches Wimmer entgleitet meinen aufeinandergepressten Lippen…

…darauf haben sie gewartet…

…zwei der Dementoren drehen sich zu mir und holen tief Luft… das Geräusch ihres rasselndem Atems scheint in meinem Körper zu vibrieren als sie mir die Freude über den gestrigen Besuch aussaugen…

…mein Körper erstarrt…

…verkrampft…

…ich werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken und schlage dabei hart gegen die Wand… ein brennender pochender Schmerz durchfährt meinen Körper…

…mir wird schwarz vor Augen… ich verliere für einen Moment das Bewusstsein…

…als ich wieder zu mir komme bin ich alleine in meiner Zelle… mein Wächter steht wieder rührungslos vor der Tür meiner Zelle als ob nichts passiert wäre…

…warum denn auch? Ich bekomme schließlich alle paar Tage ein so herzliches „Guten Morgen" von Azkabans Wärter spendiert…

Langsam versuche ich meine verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen und mir mein Essen zu holen. Jede kleinste Bewegung sendet eine Welle von Schmerzen durch meinen geschwächten Körper… ich habe mir den Kopf wohl schlimmer gestoßen als ich dachte…

…ich wusste ja bereits das heute kein guter Tag war, es hätte mich also nicht enttäuschen sollen nur Wasser und zwei Scheiben hartes Brot in der Ecke neben der Tür zu finden…

…mit meiner Tagesration ziehe ich mich auf meine Pritsche zurück… ich stelle erst mal die Brote und den Becher neben der Pritsche ab bevor ich mich behutsam hinlege… ich befühle vorsichtig meinen Hinterkopf… ah, ich zucke zusammen als meine Finger über die kleine Platzwunde streichen… dieser Schmerz hatte mir zwar vorher geholfen den Einfluss der Dementoren zu überdecken aber mit diesem Schlag hab ich es wohl ein bisschen übertrieben…

…ich knabbere an einem der Brote und fische dabei den Tagespropheten unter der Pritsche hervor…

…mal sehen was unser lieber Minister gerade lesen wollte… ein schadenfrohes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen… ah die Horoskopseite… hätte nicht gedacht das Fudge an so einen Schwachsinn glaubt aber was solls… mal sehen was sie zu mir zu sagen haben…

…Löwe, hmm… ah da, also… _Dies ist nicht Ihre Woche. Ihre Mitbewohner bereiten ihnen Kopf zerbrechen und eine unerwartete Neuigkeit wird sie aus der Bahn werfen. In ihrem zu Hause fühlen Sie sich wie eingesperrt, es ist wirklich Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel!_

Mein bitteres Lachen erfüllt die Zelle… schwierige Mitbewohner? … ja mit Dementoren als Mitbewohnern ist man wirklich gestraft… es ist nur nicht so als ob ich sie rauswerfen könnte… oder noch besser selbst ausziehen…

…unerwartete Neuigkeiten? … in diesem Loch ist jede Neuigkeit unerwartet… es ist ja nicht so als ob man den Gefangenen sagen würde was draußen in der Welt so vorgeht…

…ein Tapetenwechsel? … ja den hätte ich wirklich gerne… aber ich glaube kaum das Minister Fudge sein Herz für gepeinigte Kriminelle entdeckt hat und mich begnadigt… hmm ich denke dafür müsste ich wohl auch erst mal verurteilt werden…

…was blinkt denn da… _Sie haben die Intelligent eines Trolles_… mein schallendes Gelächter erfüllt die Zelle und hallt in den leblosen Gängen wider… Fudge hat bei dem Kreuzworträtsel wohl zu oft falsch geraten, ja ja die Freuden des selbstkorrigierenden Kreuzworträtsels sind tückisch…

…kaufen sie ein selbstkorrigierendes Kreuzworträtsel und sie bekommen Lob oder Tadel gleich gratis dazu. Eine ehrliche Einschätzung ihres Wissens, garantiert ohne Möglichkeit zu Schummeln!

Mal sehen was er da geschrieben hat… _Wie nennt sich der Zauber mit dem man Dementoren abwehren kann?_ Nun das sollte doch wirklich einfach genug sein… Fudges Antwort _Incendio_… ungläubig schnaubend schüttle ich den Kopf wobei erneut ein stechender Schmerz meinen Kopf erfüllt… Fudge taucht hier vierteljährlich auf um Azkaban zu inspizieren und er weiß noch immer nicht das der Zauber der seine Seele vor den Dementoren retten könnte der _Patronus_ Zauber ist?...

…die sollten ihn mit mehr als einem Auror her schicken, das würde seine Überlebenschancen unglaublich erhöhen…

…obwohl zugegebenermaßen ein Feuerzauber auch helfen könnte… wobei die Dementoren mit ihrer Gabe jedem Lebewesen alle Wärme zu entziehen die Flammen wahrscheinlich verpuffen lassen würden bevor sie sie auch nur erreichen…

…egal mal sehen wie es so um die Quidditch Liga steht…

…als ich die Zeitung auseinanderfalte um zum Quidditch Teil zu blättern fällt die Zeitung von alleine auf den Gesellschaftsteil… mein Blick wird sofort von dem Foto angezogen… ich kenne diese Menschen… das sind… das sind Arthur und Molly…

Eilig lese ich den Artikel zum Foto… wie es scheint haben die beiden den jährlichen Tagespropheten Preis gewonnen und dafür verwendet um ihren ältesten Sohn Bill in Ägypten zu besuchen… man oh man sieben Kinder die beiden waren ja ganz schön fleißig…

…lächelnd blicke ich von dem Artikel auf das Foto… was ich dort entdecke raubt mir mein Lächeln… geschockt atme ich tief ein, mein Körper erstarrt vor entsetzen… ein eisiger Schauer rinnt mir den Rücken runter…

…nein, das kann nicht sein…

…ich starre auf das Foto… meine Hände beginnen zu zittern und mein Puls bescheuniget sich…

…das kann nicht wahr sein!

Da genau in der Mitte des Fotos steht ein junger Bursch, etwa in Harrys Alter… er träg ein Chudley Cannons T-Shirt und ein freches Grinsen… und auf seiner Schulter sitzt eine Ratte…

…hart schluckend lege ich die Zeitung auf die Pritsche und reibe mir die Augen… das kann nicht sein… das ist eine optische Täuschung, das ist alles…

…ich öffne die Augen und sehe mir die Ratte noch einmal genauer an… ich kenne diese Fellfärbung… jahrelang habe ich ihn damit aufgezogen wie dreckig sein Fell selbst im sauberem Zustand aussieht... hätte mir eigentlich zu denken geben sollen… diese miese dreckige Ratte… aber das kann nicht sein… ich dachte dieser Bastard wäre tot!

Wie konnte das passieren… die Explosion…ich beuge mich vor um die Ratte so genau wie möglich studieren zu können… ihr fehlt eine Zehe an der rechten Vorderpfote… es gibt keinen Zweifel…

…ich springe von der Pritsche auf, den Kopfschmerz ignorierend beginne ich in meiner Zelle auf und ab zu laufen…

…diese miese verräterische Ratte hat ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht…

…wie unglaublich es auch sein mag…

…Peter Pettigrew ist noch am Leben…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ja ja die Ratte lebt noch ^^ noch ein Kapitel seid ihr schon gespannt wie es weiter geht? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review, okay?

Bis bald,

Raion


	7. Flucht eines Gefangenen

_**Sirius Black Erinnerungen an Azkaban **_

Willkommen zum letzten Teil von SBEaA es hat um einiges länger gedauert diese Geschichte zu schreiben als ich anfangs gedacht habe… man muss schließlich bedenken das ich das bereits im Jahr 2003 geschrieben habe. Nach einer großen Pause mitten drin sind wir nun beim Ende angekommen, ich hoffe ihr hatte genau so viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black, Azkaban und Co. gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich borge sie mir nur aus.

**Feedback: **Ist mir herzlich willkommen!

**Erzählform:** Sirius Gedanken

Viel Spaß!

Raion

**7. Flucht eines Gefangenen  
**  
…Peter Pettigrew ist noch am Leben… ich kann es nicht glauben und doch starrt mich der Beweis dafür von dem Foto des Tagespropheten aus an…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…wie konnte Peter nur die Explosion überleben?... mit schnellen Schritten schreite ich in meiner Zelle auf und ab wie ich es seit Tagen tue… seit ich dieses vermaledeite Foto im Tagespropheten fand…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…ich habe kaum geschlafen und als ich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach wurde ich von meinen üblichen Albträumen geplagt… nur dass sie jetzt schlimmer sind weil ich nicht einmal mehr den Trost habe das der Schuldige an Lilys und James Tod tot ist…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…ich kann mir nicht erklären wie das geschehen konnte… ich erinnere mich als ob es gestern gewesen wäre…

_**Flashback  
**_  
_Nachdem ich schweren Herzens Harry an Hagrid übergeben hatte und ihnen auch mein geliebtes Motorrad überlassen habe gab es für mich nur noch eines das zählte. _**  
**  
_Ich wollte Harry zu mir holen um ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn aufzuziehen, so wie es James gewollt hätte… aber anstatt mich zum Verhör ins Ministerium zu bringen haben sie mich sofort in eine Zelle hier in Azkaban geworfen._

_Ich muss Peter finden und James und Lily rächen. Für Harry, für mich und natürlich für meinen ermordeten Bruder!_

_Es hat ein wenig gedauert aber ich habe ihn schließlich in einer Muggelstraße unweit seiner Wohnung gefunden… ich habe keine Ahnung was ihm die Idee gegeben hat dass ich ihn dort nicht suchen würde… wahrscheinlich dachte er ich würde ihn für nicht so dumm halten um in seine Wohnung zurück zu kehren, aber ich kannte Peter einfach besser als das…_

_Das Gefühl der Genugtuung als ich ihn vor mir stehen sah ist unvergleichlich. Peter hat mich noch nicht entdeckt aber das werde ich gleich ändern._

_„Hallo Peter" sage ich gedehnt und beobachte zufrieden wie Peter vor Schreck zusammen fährt bevor er sich langsam umdreht._

_„S…Sirius… was machst du den hier, mein Freund?" stottert er nervös wandern seine Blicke von links nach rechts, einen Ausweg suchend._

_„Warum den so nervös Peter? Gibt es da etwas das du mir vielleicht sagen willst, mein Freund" ihn noch immer als meinen Freund zu bezeichnen hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack in meinem Mund. Doch ich hatte mir vorgenommen von ihm herauszufinden was er sich dabei dachte Jamie und seine Familie zu verkaufen bevor ich ihn zur Strecke bringe._

_„I..I…Ich nein S..Sirius. Ich habe kk..keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst." Schuldbewusst weicht er meinen Blicken aus._

_Mit langsamen raubtierhaften Schritten nähere ich mich Peter. „Es wird dir nichts nützen dich dumm zu stellen Peter" fauche ich ihn an, „Ich war gerade auf einen Mitternachtsbesuch bei Prongs. Willst du wissen was ich dort vorgefunden habe?" Peter schüttelt leicht den Kopf doch ich warte nicht auf seine Antwort. „James und Lily sind tot und ihr Haus steht in Flammen! Kannst du mir erklären wie es dazu kommen konnte, Peter?"_

_Bei meinen Worten erbleicht er und starrt mich mit großen Augen an. „S..Sirius… ich…" wimmt er._

_Fassungslos starre ich den verdammten Verräter an als er beginnt zu weinen. Wenn er glaubt dass mich seine falschen Tränen beeindrucken hat er sich aber geschnitten! „Spar dir deine falschen Tränen du Verräter" knurre ich noch einen Schritt näher kommend._

_Plötzlich beginnt Peter zu schreien „Lily und James, Sirius! Wie konntest du nur?" er greift nach seinem Zauberstab. Dieser Idiot, im duellieren hatte er noch nie eine Chance gegen James und mich. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab doch bevor ich auch nur einen Zauber sprechen kann werde ich von einen heftigen Explosion zurückgeschleudert._

_In meinen Ohren dröhnt der Hall der Explosion gemischt mit den Schreien und dem Weinen der Muggels. Meine Augen brennen vom Staub der Explosion. Langsam blicke ich umher um das Ausmaß der Explosion abzuschätzen… da ist ein riesiger Krater in der Straße…die Staubwolke erschwert es mir alles genau zu erkennen dennoch sehe ich wie die in Panik versetzten Muggels zu den Verletzten ihres gleichen laufen… so viele Tote… Ich kann es kaum fassen dass Peter sich selbst in die Luft gejagt hat doch das einzige das noch von ihm übrig zu sein scheint sind seine blutverschmierten Kleider._

_Als ich auf Peters Überreste starre löst sich ein hysterisches Lachen von meiner Kehle… ich kann es nicht fassen dieser feige Idiot… da verkauft er James und Lily and Voldemort um von ihm „beschützt" zu werden und als er dann durch die harte Realität daran erinnert wird, dass Remus und ich ihn für diesen Verrat töten würden bringt er sich sicherheitshalber selber um, um unserer Rache zu entkommen._

_Ich schrecke hoch als mich jemand am Arm packt doch es ist nur ein Auror. Immer noch lachend lasse ich mich von ihm abführen. Nun da James und Lily gerächt sind werde ich zu Dumbledore gehen um herauszufinden wo Harry ist und ihn mit mir nach Hause zu holen._

**_Flashback Ende_**

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…seit Tagen versuche ich herauszufinden wie Peter diese Explosion überleben konnte… doch es gibt nur eine Erklärung… er hat sich einen Finger abgetrennt bevor er sich in die miese Ratte verwandelt hat die er nun mal ist und sich in die Kanalisation zu seinesgleichen gerettet hat…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…und dann hat er sich bei den Weasleys eingenistet… er wusste schließlich das Arthur und Molly Teil des Ordens sind… so konnte es sicherstellen das er sofort davon erfuhr wenn sich Voldemorts Anhänger wieder sammeln sollten… gleichzeitig konnte er unauffällig den Orden ausspionieren…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…es muss ihm vorgekommen sein wie eine Fügung des Schicksals als sich Arthurs jüngster Sohn dann auch noch mit Harry angefreundet hat… sollte Voldemort wieder kehren wäre er somit in perfekter Position um ihm den letzten Potter auf dem Silber Tablett zu servieren…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…ich muss hier unbedingt raus… ich muss Harry beschützen… er ist in Hogwarts mit Harry… ich muss hier raus… diese verdammte Ratte muss endlich ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…wie komme ich hier nur raus… instinktiv verwandle ich mich in Padfoot… ruckartig drehe ich mich um als meine Zellentür laut quietschend geöffnet wird… ich habe seit Tagen nichts gegessen… einem der stationierten Auroren muss das wohl aufgefallen sein… es riecht nach Porridge… mir rinnt das Wasser im Maul zusammen… das dynamische Duo schenkt mir beim Abstellen der Essensschale keine Beachtung da Bella eine Zelle weiter gerade wieder einen ihrer berüchtigten Tobsuchtsanfälle hat…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

...lautlos schleiche ich mich zur Tür vor… das Essen riecht so verführerisch… mein Magen knurrt leise… doch ich habe keine Zeit um zu essen… bevor mein Wächter die Zellentür schließen kann schlüpfe ich leichtfüßig in die Halle und laufe so schnell ich kann den Gang entlang in Richtung Untersuchungshaft-Trakt… zumindest denke ich das der in dieser Richtung ist…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…wenn ich hier raus bin sollte ich Bella dafür danken das sie die Denmentoren für mich abgelenkt hat… es hilft natürlich auch das es den Dementoren schwerer fällt die Emotionen von Tier zu lesen… bis sie erkennen das ich es bin der da auf sie zukommt bin ich schon an ihnen vorbei… mist… ich bremse in letzter Sekunde ab… an dieses Gittertor kann ich mich aber nicht erinnern… wie komme ich da nur vorbei…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…der Abstand der Gitterstäbe scheint größer zu sein als der bei den Zellentüren… ich habe keine Zeit... mein Atem verwandelt sich in kleine Dampfwölkchen… ein sicheres Zeichen dafür das mir die Dementoren bereits auf den Fersen sind… ich weiß zwar nicht ob das funktioniert aber ich muss es probieren… ich habe sowieso keine andere Wahl es gibt jetzt kein zurück mehr… ich hole tief Luft bevor ich versuche mich durch die Gitterstäbe zu zwängen… noch nie war ich so dankbar für den mageren Essensplan hier… das Fasten der letzten paar Tage hat sich auch bezahlt gemacht…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…es riecht nach Kaffee, das heißt das Auroren Büro muss hier in der Nähe sein… die haben bestimmt ein Fenster… ich laufe so schnell ich kann in die Richtung der ungewohnten Geruches… ein heiseres Winseln entkommt meiner Kehle als ich die Kurve zu schnell nehme und mit meinen Hinterläufen gegen die harte Steinwand klatsche…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…da vorne ist Licht… das Auroren Büro besitzt keine Tür so das die Auroren im Fall des Falles schneller zur stelle sein können… ich sause ins Büro entdecke ein offenes Fenster und ohne auch nur einen Moment zuzögern laufe ich darauf zu und springe ins ungewisse…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…und ich fliege durch die tief schwarze Nacht… mit einem lauten „platsch" schlage ich auf dem Wasser auf… die Wucht meines Aufpralls drückt mich tief unter Wasser und die eisige Kälte der Wassermassen lähmt meine Muskeln für einen Moment… doch die vielen Jahre unter der konstanten Präsenz der Dementoren haben mich gegen Kälte abgehärtet und so beginne ich so schnell ich kann zu schwimmen um mich an Land zu retten…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…die pechschwarze Nacht wird nur von einem einzigen schwachen Lichtstrahl durchbrochen… was könnte das nur sein… sind das die Auroren die vielleicht bereits nach mir suchen? … ich hatte keine Zeit um nach zu sehen ob sie im Büro waren als ich hindurch flitzte… als ich näher komme und der Lichtstrahl immer stärker wird regt sich in mir eine Erinnerung…

_**Flashback  
**_  
_„Hey Lily was zeichnest du da?" frage ich neugierig als ich mich neben Lily aufs Sofa fallen lasse. _

_…ein Leuchtturm also… mein Licht in die Freiheit… erschöpft erreiche ich das Festland und schüttle mich erst mal um das Wasser los zu werden… am Liebsten würde ich mich irgendwo zusammendrehen und erst mal eine Woche schlafen aber dafür habe ich keine Zeit…_

_„Das? Das ist ein Leuchtturm, Sirius. Muggel verwenden sie um sicher zu stellen das Schiffe nicht auf Sandbänken oder Riffen auflaufen. Sie dienen auch zur Navigationshilfe auf See… aber ich bin eigentlich kein großer Freund der Schifffahrt." Erklärt sie mir verlegen._

_„Warum zeichnest du dann gerade einen Leuchtturm Lils?" frage ich verwirrt nach._

_Lily errötet leicht „weißt du Sirius für mich sind Leuchttürme ein Symbol für Hoffnung. Sie erhellen die dunkelste Nacht mit ihrem Licht und führen die Seeleute sicher nach Hause zu ihren Familien…" meint sie verlegen._

_Das erklärt natürlich alles. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen Lily, James wird ganz bestimmt bald von seiner Mission zurückkehren… was hältst du davon wenn wir eine brennende Kerze ins Fenster stellen um ihm den Weg heim zu leuchten" schlage ich ihr unsicher vor._

_Strahlend lächelnd umarmt mich Lily „Danke Sirius, das ist eine wundervolle Idee"_

**_Flashback Ende_**

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…ich sage es mir immer und immer wieder… er ist in Hogwarts… Peter Pettigrew ist in Hogwarts… ganz nahe bei Harry… ich kann es nicht zu lassen dass er Harry verletzt… er ist in Hogwarts… dies ist zu meinem Mantra geworden… mir dies immer wieder vor Augen zu halten gibt mir Kraft…

…er ist in Hogwarts…

…und ich bin frei und auf meinem Weg…

…du solltest deine letzten ruhigen Tage genießen Peter…

…denn jetzt rufe ich zu Ratten Jagd…

* * *

**A/N:** Das wars, ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr mir kurz sagen könntet wie es euch gefallen hat! Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ne Review *Dackelblick*

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen,

~Raion


End file.
